Cibum Vetitum
by rosa suscipit
Summary: 'I tasted the forbidden fruit Jamie, and It's wonderful.' The year is 1893 and Sirius Black is the young Lord of the Black household, he meets the son of the new gardener...Rated for sexual content. Slash RLSB. Non-magic AU.


**AN: This is a one-shot that I did just for fun. It's based in England in the 1800's, it's got a bit of sex and a bit of romance, it is also slash. Enjoy and would appreciate any reviews! Thanks.**

**(To all those who don't know: I have two profiles one is this one the other is Kimmimaru, so if you recognise the style then that would be why. :))**

Cibum Vetitum

(Forbidden Fruit)

"M'lord, the guests are here."

The knock on the door made the Lord of Black Manor jump, he was stood before a full length looking glass and admiring himself. "Of course Mister Kreacher, I will join them in the gardens momentarily."

"I shall serve the drinks then, sir."

"Very good." He turned back to his reflection, he was comely with long hair as black as ebony and pale skin with a pair of startlingly silver eyes. He knew he was handsome, his parents had kept up a near constant stream of suitors, highborn lady's from all over Britain came to visit him in the hopes of marrying the heir to the Black household, yet, to his parents continued frustrations, he had refused them all. He straightened his emerald green satin vest and tucked his pocket watch firmly into the little pocket, his hair was tied back from his face by a satin ribbon yet his fringe still fell elegantly into his eyes. He buttoned his shirt cuffs and put on his frock coat, his cravat was of the finest silk and as white as snow with a tiny silver pin of three ravens with jet eyes. He admired himself again and smiled, he made a pretty picture as he put on his gloves and left the room. When he left his bedroom and entered the ostentatious hall way he found his Butler awaiting him, he was a small man with a long hooked nose and grey hair, his large bulbous eyes were rheumy and he walked with a stoop, but he had been in the family years and his mother prized him.

"Sir, your guests await you in the garden, the day promises to be fine and your Lady mother would have you meet Lord Winterborn's girl, she is most adamant that you do not insult her as you have before."

"Mister Kreacher, when have I ever been anything but respectful to all my suitors?"

The butler refrained from answering and led him to the long curving wooden stair case, they walked out to the large oak doors and stepped out into the large gardens, birds sang in the trees and the wind was fresh but it was not cold. "Sirius! There you are, do come and meet the guests. Lord Winterborn has been wishing to meet you."

"Mother, I have told you, I am tired of all these marriage petitions, I have no wish to wed yet."

"You will wed when your father says you wed, there will be no more arguing about this, young man."

Sirius resigned himself and put his arm through his mothers, they walked across the grass to where some garden furniture had been placed beneath the shade of a tree, people sat or stood around talking as a phonograph played quietly in the background. A man stood up as they arrived and shot Sirius a glance. "Father, I apologise for my lateness." Sirius said with a smile.

"You are not too late, boy." Orion Black turned to the gathering. "This is my eldest son and heir, Sirius, Sirius, this is Lord Winterborn who has travelled all the way from Derbyshire to introduce his daughter, Lady Grace."

Sirius bowed and took the girls hand in his, she was small and pretty with large blue eyes but her smile was vapid and vacant. "It is a pleasure, Miss Grace."

"And you, sir." She curtsied so her taffeta dress rustled.

"Lord Winterborn, it is an honour." Sirius took the older man's hand and smiled. "I read that paper you wrote on the affects of Laudanum to cure a woman of Hysteria, I must say I found it...interesting."

The man smiled, he had a large white beard and a larger belly, over which was stretched a rather vibrant yellow vest with buttons that looked in constant danger of popping off. "It is good to meet someone who has read my work, I must say I have not been studying Medicine half so long as some but it is an area which fascinates me."

"I'm sure. Please, do excuse me I have other guests to meet." He nodded his head and slipped free of his mother who shot him a furious glare but he knew she wouldn't dare have a go at him, he walked over to Kreacher and took a glass of wine from the tray he carried and continued towards a group of young men more his age. When he reached them he smiled. "I see that you started this party without me, I admit to being disappointed."

"Well, would you look who deigned to grace us with his presence, Lord Sirius Black! I am honoured sir, you humble me with your astounding beauty as always. Forgive me if I do not stand but you make my knees weak and I am positively faint with excitement." One boy spoke up from a seat, he had a cigarette in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, his smile was cheeky as his hazel eyes glittered behind his spectacles.

"He has the heart of a woman." A girl said from his side, her long red hair shone in the sunlight.

"Ignore my wife, she's not yet learnt her place."

"Mister Potter, I do believe that you speak out of turn." Sirius tried to keep a straight face but his grin surfaced anyway. "James, come here you devil!" He grabbed his friend and dragged him into a rough embrace. "How is married life treating you?" He asked as he pulled away.

"I am regretting every second, I feel as if I've bonded with a harpy."

"James, you jest, surely? If I were to marry a woman as beautiful as this one I would wish to spend every moment in her company...Lily, you look wonderful as always." He kissed her hand and smiled.

"Your flattery is renown, Sirius, every girl within half a mile of this town speaks of your prowess with words..."

"Yet he fails to uphold his speech with the physical side of any amorous encounter." James smirked as he blew smoke from his lips, he dipped into his pocket and withdrew a silver tin. "All the way from Egypt, my friend."

"Thank you." Sirius took one and James lit it as he sat down. "My mother is once again trying to marry me off to another girl..." He sighed heavily and drank his wine. "I only wish she would offer someone with fire, all these women are frightfully dull."

"Trust me, friend, you don't want too much fire, Lily is more manly than I."

"James, that is not hard." Sirius grinned wickedly and James laughed.

"I have missed this, my father has been training me to take over the family business, I have no time for myself and my mother is dogging Lily's footsteps to try and make sure she will produce grandchildren." He shook his head. "Married life is hard work, you should be glad you are still a bachelor."

"You complain too much, James, your mother has been kind to me and your father is simply looking out for your future." Lily said softly, her skirts rustled as she sat down and took up a glass. Her dress was as red as her hair with golden trimming, her green eyes glittered like gems and Sirius knew his friends to be deeply in love. He had been at school with James potter and had become fast friends, he was the son of an extremely rich merchant who had a business selling the finest Chinese silks. Lily was the daughter of a governess with a rich father and the two had been in love since they were children.

Sirius let his gaze wander the gardens, the orchard was a little way away and he spotted a boy stood beneath the leaves of a tree. He watched as he lifted himself up onto a lower branch, he wore a rough-spun coat and a flat cap pulled low over his eyes, he was obviously a younger man by the ease with which he climbed the tree. Sirius sipped his wine, engrossed in watching this stranger. Suddenly he stood, cutting James off half way through a story of how his father had taken him on a hunting trip. "I will return." Sirius muttered distractedly and walked towards the Orchard, he stopped when he reached the tree and looked up. "You there! What on earth are you doing?"

The boy jumped visibly and slipped, he almost fell but managed to catch himself on a branch. "Oh! I-I do apologise, sir, I was on break and I..."

Sirius got a good long look at him, he was of middle height with a mop of soft brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes mostly hidden beneath his fringe. He wore clothes of the lower class but Sirius had never been one who took any notice of such things. "It does not matter, what are you doing up there? Who are you?"

"Me sir? I'm no one, sir."

"You must be someone, everyone is someone." Sirius smiled up at him.

The boy adjusted his cap and squinted down at him. "My name is Remus Lupin, sir, my father works the grounds here."

"My mother must have hired a new gardener. It's a pleasure to meet you, Remus, My name is..."

"Lord Black, sir, I know." Remus climbed down to the ground.

"Please, call me Sirius."

"Of course, sir...er...Sirius."

Sirius smiled, the boy was handsome in his own way, with smooth skin and a slight flush on his cheeks, but it was his eyes that captured him the moment he had drawn close. Those eyes knew grief and Sirius felt a strange, inexplicable connection to him. "I say, wasn't it uncomfortable up there?" Sirius gazed up into the branches of the ancient tree.

"Not really, I found a comfortable spot to sit while I eat lunch."

"Can you show me?" He turned bright eyes onto Remus who flushed pink and looked uncomfortable.

"Your clothes, sir..."

Sirius shed his jacket and let it fall to the floor, he removed his gloved and rolled back his sleeves. "It's cloth, it will be fine." He smiled and grabbed the lowest branch, with an agility that surprised Remus he lifted himself easily into the tree and began climbing. "I used to live in this orchard when I was a child, I loved to climb, my mother despaired each time I returned to the house covered in dirt and scratches...but no matter what she said I continued to climb..." Finally he sat down on a branch and kicked his legs, gazing down on Remus with a smile full of childish joy. "Aren't you going to join me?" he said.

Remus felt his own smile spread across his face and he heaved himself into the tree so he sat at Sirius' side. They swung their legs back and forth idly and spoke of menial things, Sirius' laugh was a sharp bark that lifted Remus' spirits, he was nothing like a lord but he found he enjoyed his company more than he had anyone else.

As the sun began to set Sirius' face fell slightly. "Isn't it beautiful?" He whispered softly. "Such wanders created by nature, there are many things I have yet to see and experience but all my parents wish for me is to marry and continue the family...they never take my wishes into account."

"What is it you want to do sir?" Remus asked softly.

"I want to see the world! I want to go to China and see the Forbidden City, I want to travel to the farthest reaches of the world and touch, taste, smell and hear everything! My world is so small here, I find it stifling, even with my friend James...I hate it." The sunlight hit his face and made it turn red and gold, Remus gazed at him, awed by his beauty and, before he could even consider what he was doing he leaned forward. Sirius turned to face him and their lips met in a brief, glancing kiss. When Remus drew away he was flushed and he looked down at his feet in humiliation.

"I-I...I apologise sir...That was...that was out of order...I never meant..." He felt a strong hand beneath his chin and his head was lifted so he was looking into those sharp silver eyes.

"How ever did you guess?" Sirius Black whispered.

"G-Guess what, sir?"

"I asked you to call me Sirius, Remus." He leaned closer and their lips met again, this time they lingered, Sirius parted his lips and slipped his tongue out. Remus responded nervously at first, yet when their tongues met he shivered and reached up, his fingers slid through Sirius' hair and untangled it from its tail. It fell free in a thick black wave that Remus slid his hands into, pulling him closer. They kissed slowly for a long time as the horizon swallowed the sun.

"Tonight, meet me in the servant's quarters." Sirius breathed as they pulled away, he smiled softly, gently stroking hair from the boy's eyes. "Say you will?"

"O-Of course...but this is...wrong..."

Sirius shrugged. "Social conventions and propriety mean little, I am a man who enjoys pleasure and physical sensation, I will not be denied."

Remus watched Sirius climb down from the tree and pick up his jacket. "Wait!" He jumped lightly down and ran to Sirius' side, pulling him into a rough kiss before releasing him. "What we do is suicide..."

"But enjoyable, none the less...meet me at midnight."

"Servants quarters, yes."

"Good bye." Sirius smiled and walked away, his jacket hanging from one shoulder, shirtsleeves rolled up and his hair messy. He hardly looked the lord he was supposed to be, but Remus was smiling as he leaned against the tree and pushed hands into his pockets.

The night was dark and Remus waited in silence, he had been plagued by doubts, he worried that this was merely a jest, a cruel prank played on him because of his sexuality. He had managed to get himself and his father driven out of the last house they had worked for by being caught with the son of the butler, his father had never once mentioned it since the beating he had received, but he knew he should keep silent about it in future...yet now he was testing fate with the son of a lord. Lord Black no less, a man renowned for his temper and violence, he shivered and wrapped his jacket around himself as he waited.

Sirius was dressed in servants garb, it was easier to move in when sneaking about and he was likely to go unnoticed in such clothing, his rich silks and cottons would be too recognisable if someone were to spot them. He crept through the richly carpeted hall ways, down the stairs and out into the night time air, he broke into a run, unable to keep the smile from his face. His mother and father had never had any idea of his true nature, he had always kept his night time rendezvous a secret, only James Potter knew of his sexual orientation, and he was a good enough friend to keep it an absolute secret. He had discovered that he liked boys while at school when he had seen a friend of his changing for sports, his body had reacted and he had got himself thoroughly caned by the stern teacher, however, after that the Teacher had taught him the ways of love-making between two men. It had been exciting and terrifying, he knew it was wrong and yet he had enjoyed it. It was a sin, it was evil and wrong but he had never been excited by girls, they bored him. His teacher had used him each night after class, he had bent him over a desk and covered his mouth so he never made too much noise.

With the memories of those passionate encounters he reached the door to the servant quarters in a state of high anticipation, he pushed it open and spotted Remus waiting for him with his back to the door. He smiled and covered his eyes, leaning close to whisper in his ear; "Guess who?"

"Is this Blind man's bluff?" Remus replied with his own smile on his face, he reached up and took away Sirius' hands, he turned and saw the lord dressed in the clothes of a commoner, yet still his beauty was astounding. "You look...Beautiful." He breathed softly and leaned forward, pressing their lips together even as he slid a hand into that fine hair. He pushed Sirius into a wall where pots and pans rattled, Sirius pulled away.

"Hush...we cannot get caught..."

"I-yes...yes of course..." Remus whispered, breathing heavily as he reached up and began unbuttoning his Lord's shirt, he slipped it off and over his shoulders, Sirius slid fingers into his hair and deepened their kiss while he free hand fumbled with the buttons on his trousers, finally they were open and he pulled away with a gasp. "I-Is this...are you sure?"

"As sure as I have ever been, Remus." He slid his hand slowly down his chest, slipping it easily into his unbuttoned trousers. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "My, someone _has_ been looking forward to this..." Remus kissed him, cutting him off as he pushed down Sirius' own trousers and pulled him around, he roughly shoved him over a table and used his own spit to lubricate his fingers. When he pressed them against his hole he watched Sirius' hands reach out and his nails dig into the scarred wood of the table, he hissed air through his teeth and Remus slipped another finger inside his trembling body.

When he was prepared Remus leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck as he lined his erection up, gently he slid inside, gasping as pleasure swamped him. He closed his eyes, taking it slowly as the body beneath him shuddered. He pushed fingers through that wonderful hair as he moved, each stroke agonisingly slow and almost painful as Sirius gasped softly. Eventually the pace was too much and Remus began to increase his speed, Sirius began panting, covering his own mouth as sounds of pleasure escaped him, his fingers dug into the table and a fine sheen of sweat covered his brow. Remus leaned down and whispered softly in his ear; "Is this good?"

"K-keep...keep going..." Sirius gasped, lowering his head and pushing backwards with a lusty moan.

The moonlight drifted into the little kitchen, highlighting them both as they moved as one. Sirius' breathing caught in his throat as he let slip a groan and shuddered, his toes curled inside his boots and he could feel the tight coil of his pleasure building and building until it was almost painful, with the slightest touch of Remus' hand on his erection he spilt his seed with a desperate noise and his lover followed soon after.

They took a moment to regain their senses before Sirius pushed himself upright and began pulling up his trousers, once done he smiled and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the side of Remus' mouth. "Will you meet me again?" He whispered.

"If you wish...I just..."

"It's dangerous, I know...but I...I like you." Sirius' smile was gentle as he slid fingers into that soft brown hair. "We just have to be careful, that's all."

"If we're caught..."

"We won't be."

The months turned slowly, the seasons changed and their trysts became ever more frequent, they would meet in different places, always disguised beneath hats and coats but when they found a private spot they would be in each other's arms, kissing and embracing. Sirius felt himself falling for the young gardener's boy, he loved that gentle smile, the way he would laugh and his eyes seemed to devour his soul. When they were alone together they would sit in the grass, talking while Sirius filled a sketchbook with drawings of his lover, all different poses, all of the same man. Sometimes after they had made love he would take out charcoal and paper and draw Remus sleeping, sometimes he would be awake and working and he would draw him from his window.

They were living a dream, a dream both knew was unable to last. One winter evening Sirius was called down to entertain James and Lily Potter, they had drinks and when Sirius entered he spotted Remus serving, his eyes went wide but he rapidly regained his composure. "Where is Edward?" He asked his mother, leaning down and placing a cursory kiss on her cheek bone.

"Edward was caught stealing so we had to have the police escort him from the premises, John Lupin had a son who was willing to work in the main house so we did not need to look far for his replacement."

Remus' eyes met Sirius' for a long, breathtaking moment, Sirius admired the way his servants frock coat highlighted his small waist and his white cravat was starched and perfect against his throat, he remembered kissing it and had to shove the thoughts away as he greeted James and sat down. The night seemed too long, Sirius was getting fidgety being so close to Remus yet unable to touch him let alone acknowledge his presence any more than he already had.

Finally the awkward evening was over, his mother went to bed and he breathed a sigh of relief. He left the large reception room and followed Remus down into the kitchens where he grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, their lips met in a furious kiss, their hands tangled in each other's hair and they felt each other's desire through the thin cloth of their trousers.

"I missed you..." Remus gasped, pressing his forehead against his lovers and kissing his brow gently.

"I could hardly keep to myself all evening, you do like to torture me, don't you?" Sirius replied with a smile, when he opened his eyes he was looking into that deep brown.

"Ah, so this is why you've been acting distracted all night."

Sirius gasped and released his lover he turned to the door and saw James leaning against the lintel and smoking. "You...James..." he stuttered.

"I knew long before this, Siri, it was blatantly obvious. I'll tell you what, you cannot keep any secret from me, old chap."

"James...you scared me. I thought..."

"That I was your father? Now that would have been rather dramatic, and dangerous." He stepped into the room and closed the door. "Both of you are being stupid, you must be aware that you will both end up being castrated or murdered if you're caught, don't you? You need to call it off, as soon as possible. Sirius, you need to marry, already people are talking, you cannot remain a bachelor all your life, your father will end up forcing you to marry anyway. You have duties."

"Duties be damned James, I will not stop."

"You fool, this is folly."

Sirius sighed and ran fingers through his hair, his thin cravat was undone and hung loosely down his chest. "I know it is, I understand I am taking a risk but..." he glanced at Remus who had remained silent. "I am in love, James." He said softly, imploring his friend with his eyes.

James watched him carefully, the silence was tense until he smiled softly, ruffling Sirius' hair. "I hope for both your sakes you manage to keep this tryst a secret."

It was early spring before Sirius realised something was wrong, the garden was bursting with colour as crocus' and daffodils began poking their heads up through the soil, the world was fresh as it was born anew, yet there was a tension in Black Manor.

"I refuse." Sirius said bluntly, his silver eyes narrowed as he stood opposite his father and mother.

"You cannot refuse this time, boy! I will not have my son parading around without a steady wife on his arm, your mother and I will not last forever and we insist you take up your responsibilities as the heir to this house! Your younger brother is still in London we want you married by the time he returns."

"I don't want..." Sirius' protests died on his lips as his father slapped him hard around the face, he licked away the blood from where he had bitten his lip and slowly raised his head. A huge red mark adorned his pale face and his mouth was set in a taught line of anger. "Slap me around all you wish father, I will not marry." He said softly before storming away to his bedroom. Once inside he gazed around it, lamenting the potential loss of his freedom. He knew his father would force him into it, he had no choice with a sigh he threw himself onto the bed and cuddled a pillow to his chest. On his bedside table was a photograph of James and Lily on their honeymoon in Egypt, they were stood before a pyramid and the sands stretched on and on as far as the eye could see. He picked up the picture and gazed at it for a long time, until night fell and he snuck from his room.

There was a bang as Sirius was pushed into the wall, the table beneath him moved with a grinding noise across the flag stones, but neither man cared. They gasped into each other's mouths, their fingers bruising their skin and pulling on their hair, Sirius threw his head back, eyes snapping shut as Remus moved inside him and pain and pleasure assaulted him in equal measure. He kissed Remus' throat, his shoulders and his face, he panted his name desperately as they moved together and before Sirius knew it his mind was wiped blank as he came.

When satisfied Remus collapsed on top of his lover, giggling shakily. With an effort he lifted himself onto his hands and kissed Sirius deeply, their tongues tangled before they pulled away with small smiles. When they had cleaned themselves up Sirius asked for Remus to join him in the orchard, they went and sat in the tree, leaning on each other as they watched the moonlit countryside.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you...love me?" Sirius asked, slowly sliding his fingers through Remus'.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you."

He smiled at that. "Then...what would you say if I asked you to run away with me?"

Remus chuckled. "I would say that we would have no where to go...it simply isn't practical."

"But would you? If I asked, would you leave this place, leave England? Would you travel the Empire with me?"

Remus looked at his lover and saw the determination in his silver eyes, he bit his lower lip before answering; "Sirius...I would go to the ends of the earth for you."

"Then let's do it. I cannot abide being here any longer, I want to escape, I need to...I want to go to China, go to India and anywhere else! Come with me!"

"I-I...I don't know..."

"Please?" He leaned up and kissed him slowly.

Finally Remus relented. "Yes, yes we'll go. We'll leave all this behind on some...mad adventure!"

They grinned at each other as excitement welled up inside them both.

The next day Lady Walburga Black discovered her son's room empty, his clothes gone and his suitcase. Later her husband discovered that the servant Remus Lupin had also gone missing. The search went on for days, weeks and months, yet no sign of Lord Black and the servant boy was found.

James Potter sat on a garden seat, his son in his lap as his butler placed a few letters on his breakfast tray. He picked on of them up and looked at the handwriting, he frowned and tore it open using the silver letter opener.

"James, darling, what is it?" Lily asked, walking towards her husband.

"My god!" James whispered, a slow smile spreading across his face. "By Jove, he did it! The little bastard did it! Look!" He handed the letter to his wife and she gazed down at it.

Lily looked down at a photo of two boys standing side by side outside a Chinese house, both had faded smiles on their faces and both looked happy. The letter only had a few words;

_Jamie boy, I told you I would do it, do you remember? I swore I would see China, and nothing could ever make me happier. I tasted the forbidden fruit Jamie, and It's wonderful._

_Sirius._


End file.
